Water and the West—the linkage of these two words evokes images of conflict. From range wars, to failed farms, to limitations on development, water management in the Western United States is historically the difference between lucrative success and destitute failures. Methods are heretofore known for producing fresh water by membrane technologies such as reverse osmosis and/or nanofiltration. Methods are also known for in situ retorting of oil shale. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,863, 4,109,718 and 6,732,796 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. However, a significant cost associated with reverse osmosis and nanofiltration appears in the form of providing adequate pressurization of the water. In addition, there have been problems associated with harmful emissions created during the retorting process, and with separating those harmful emissions from more beneficial gases such as hydrocarbons. Therefore, problems exist with current systems and methods for managing gaseous emissions and produced water during oil shale development processes.